


you wore a red sweater with an alligator

by renquise



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: It was mostly an accident that Jaehwan ended up stealing one of Seokjin’s hoodies. Well. Mostly.





	you wore a red sweater with an alligator

**Author's Note:**

> A genius friend on tumblr mentioned the fact that both Jaehwan and Seokjin took to wearing [giant hoodies](http://renquise.tumblr.com/post/158970200994/officialjaehwan-170304-boys-over-flowers-arrival) a couple of months ago, and um I love clothes sharing a whole lot. (I hope Jin sounds okay! I love the dude, but I'm not confident about his voice yet.)

It was mostly an accident that Jaehwan ended up stealing one of Seokjin’s hoodies. Well. Mostly.

Both of them had gone out to eat for the first time in forever with Junghwan. The food was great, and the drinks were great, and the other drinks were great, and the other drinks were also great. They were more than a little tipsy when they made their way home, tipping against each other with every step and harmonizing badly and apologizing back at the people who shouted them to be quiet. 

Seokjin gave him a floppy hug when they parted ways, mushing a wet kiss against his cheek.

Jaehwan vaguely remembered fumbling to find his phone in his pocket when he stumbled into the dorm, trying not to trip over Sanghyuk’s shoes. Some part of his mind seemed to register that the pocket wasn’t exactly in the right place. But he found his phone, stumbled towards the gloriously flat surface of his bed, and slept really, really well.

It wasn’t until the next morning that he realized that he had stolen Seokjin’s hoodie, and by then, Seokjin was already on a plane to somewhere halfway across the world. 

—

Jaehwan was stuck in a waiting room waiting for a rehearsal when his phone pinged.

**Seokjin**  
jaehwannie  
seriously this hoodie is large enough to act as a sail even on me  
my beautiful broad shoulders are working against me on this one  
if i get carried away by a stray burst of wind bid goodbye to my family and my members and my millions of adoring fans for me

A selfie followed: Seokjin making a stoically tragic expression with a fold of hoodie flapping across his face. Jaehwan snorted and looked down at Seokjin’s hoodie. He had pulled it back on this morning, half asleep. He was pretty much swimming in it, too, so Seokjin had no room to speak. 

**Jaehwan**  
oh man thats going to be super sad~~  
ill cry until my eyes are gross and shrivelled in my sockets at the memorial service

**Seokjin**  
yes i’m very sorry for your loss  
but it’s okay  
people will remember me as the first man to fly away on a hoodie  
they’ll call it…………….  
....................  
(wait for it)  
...................  
.............  
(timing is everything in comedy)  
...................................  
............................  
a feat of enjineering 

Jaehwan snorted, tipping over on his side on the sofa. Absolutely fucking terrible. He loved it.

**Jaehwan**  
11/10  
we’ll put that on your memorial plaque  
you will be fondly wemembewed kim seokjin  
im getting weepy as i speak  
good thing i have approx 100000 square km of hoodie to blow my nose on  


“Take a photo of me?” Jaehwan asked Wonshik, snagging him by the arm as he went by. He pushed his face into Seokjin’s massive hoodie and flopped his arms around in a perfect impression of tragic-drowning-by-hoodie. Wonshik snapped a picture, his cheeks bunching up as he fought not to laugh.

“Is that a new top?” Wonshik asked, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously, you’ve got to stop buying stuff. Your closet is already full.”

“Aha, but see, I didn’t spend anything on it. Stole it, fair and square,” Jaehwan sang back at him.

Wonshik snorted. “Well, okay, I guess that’s one way of spending less.”

“Please don’t get us in a shoplifting scandal,” Hakyeon called from across the room. It was kind of incredible the way he could hear something going on across the room while still seeming completely focused on his phone.

Jaehwan snuggled down into the neck of the hoodie. It was a nice hoodie, soft on the inside and big enough that he could tuck his knees inside it, like a mutant hoodie turtle. Jaehwan flopped over and did his best impression of a dying turtle on its back, and Wonshik predictably dissolved into giggles, snapping another photo. Jaehwan snagged his phone back from him and sent the photo to Seokjin.

**Seokjin**  
hahahahahahahaha  
so tragic so sad

Nice. Jaehwan couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the rehearsal.

—

The thing was, Jaehwan had been with VIXX long enough that he could be as loud and fucking weird as he liked, because he knew exactly how they reacted. 

Hakyeon always broke down into clear, crinkly-eyed laughter and eventually menaced him back into line with neckchops when he had had enough. Taekwoon looked at him with a quirk in his smile that said, you are a weird, weird kid, Lee Jaehwan, and I don’t know what goes on in your head, but I’m fond of you anyway. Wonshik was a sucker for anything he did. Hongbin tried to pretend like he was dying of second-hand embarrassment while grinning his face off. And Sanghyuk rolled with whatever he was doing, totally game to egg him on. His groupmates were a bunch of weird, awkward dudes who had been around him ever since he had been a big-nosed dude with bad hair and glasses, and somehow, that made it okay to be weird and awkward too. 

Around other groups, though, he still froze up a little, or overcompensated, or just. Didn’t know what to do, sometimes. It wasn’t as easy.

But with Seokjin, it had always been that comfortable ever since they had first met backstage and exchanged phone numbers. Seokjin was easy, confident in his own ridiculousness and dumb dad jokes. When Jaehwan strung out a joke for way after it had stopped being funny, he could always count on Seokjin to step up to the plate and keep it going. And drawing out Seokjin’s squeaky laugh was always great.

His phone pinged while they were waiting backstage.

**Seokjin**  
hey when i come back you should come over for dinner again soon  
i haven’t fed you in awhile  
we can conduct hoodie hostage negotiations  
you’ve been busy with your musical right?  


**Jaehwan**  
yeah  
it's great though  
idk i really really like doing musicals?  
and i’m pretty good at them too  
/fingerguns  
you should come and see it 

**Seokjin**  
ah fuck your run is going to be over by the time i get back :(((  
sorry

**Jaehwan**  
nah no worries  
i’m going to fart in your hoodie as revenge tho

**Seokjin**  
well that's fine because i already have  
good thing my farts smell like a beautiful rose garden  
ur welcome 

Jaehwan snickered into his sleeve. He glanced up. There were fifteen minutes to stage, and Hakyeon was making menacing eyebrows at him, so he put his phone down.

—

When he checked his phone the next day, there was a whole series of selfies from Seokjin chronicling the adventures of Jaehwan’s hoodie in the American city BTS was playing that night. It kind of looked like he was trying to figure out what was the most awful filter available on his camera. It was great.

**Seokjin**  
hey here’s your hoodie at the in-n-out.  
oh whoops now it’s a catcher for the fillings of this fucking delicious burger.  
seriously this burger is so good

**Seokjin**  
someone just asked if I was lost and  
i don’t know if they meant in if they meant if i was lost in this giant tent of a hoodie  
or if i just seemed like i didn’t know my way out of a parking lot.

**Seokjin**  
oh man someone just recommended a place for fish tacos stay tuned

**Seokjin**  
man everything’s been crazy but great so far  
do you ever have that feeling like fuck i love performing i love being on stage  
like  
super giddy like you can’t fit the feeling inside your chest

In his next selfie, Seokjin was attempting to crush a faraway palm tree between his fingertips. He was aglow in the sun, grinning at him from across the world, and yeah, Jaehwan thought he knew what he meant.

—

It was really late by the time Jaehwan finished his musical the next day. He was still all keyed up from the stage, couldn’t sit still in the car, his leg jiggling up and down. He wheedled the manager into dropping him off at Wonshik’s studio, because he was sure to still be awake. 

“Who are you messaging?” Wonshik called over from his desk. He was still playing with the same samples, but the repetition of it was calming, somehow, helped bring Jaehwan down. 

“Seokjin,” Jaehwan said. He turned his phone around to show Seokjin’s latest selfie. 

“Again?” Wonshik shuffled his chair over to him, trying not to disturb his puppy sleeping in his lap. “Wow. You’re going to get Dispatch on your tail about dating rumours with those shared clothes.”

“That’s the goal,” Jaehwan said airily. “We’re going to elope and sell the exclusive honeymoon photo rights to the highest bidder.”

“You’d look good together. I mean, you guys have the same kind of look, with the lips, and—” Wonshik’s brain seemed to catch up to what he was saying. His eyebrows bounced around like they were trying to mount an escape from his forehead. “I mean. Um.” 

Wonshik snapped his mouth shut and scooted his chair back to his keyboard, ears red. Jaehwan raised his eyebrows. This late at night, Wonshik’s brain-mouth filter was always pretty low, and he knew that Wonshik thought he was cute as fuck, but that was a new one. 

“So yeah, that’s the plan, because some of us need to fund our expensive lifestyles with illicit paparazzi deals. We’re not Mr. Royalties Moneybags like some people.” It was easier all around to make it a joke.

Wonshik barked out an awkward laugh, relaxing a bit. He plinked something out on his keyboard.

“Have you ever—?” he said, darting a glance back at Jaehwan.

“Ever what?”

“Um. Had a thing with him?”

Jaehwan looked at his phone again. 

“Nah. I—” 

He caught his lip in his mouth and gnawed at it a little. He didn’t know how he was going to finish that sentence. 

The studio room was dark, lit only by the glow of Wonshik’s sample pad and the computer monitor, and Wonshik’s awkward straightforwardness was always—disarming, somehow. It made Jaehwan say stupid things.

Seokjin’s latest photo came up again when he unlocked the screen of his phone. He was back at the hotel, and he just looked really soft. He was barefaced, his face smushed into the bed, his grin half-hidden in his hood. Jaehwan’s hood. And yeah, Jaehwan loved the kind of obnoxious cuteness that they were both great at pulling out for fans to make them laugh, but this was different. It was deliberate, part of their ongoing nuclear arms race of softness, terrible aegyo and equally terrible filters, but—it wasn’t a joke, either.

There had always been these “maybe” moments, ever since they met each other. 

Last summer, they had been watching a movie in Seokjin’s dorm, a fan humming behind them, the windows open, the volume turned way up to drown out the crickets. Seokjin had made himself comfortable with his head on Jaehwan’s thigh, and it was only natural to put a hand on his waist.

Jaehwan didn’t remember what movie they had been watching, honestly. What he did remember was Seokjin shifting under his hand, his shirt rucking up, so that between one breath and the next, Jaehwan’s fingers were touching bare skin: hot, soft, a little sweaty. 

Seokjin made a pleased sound, shifting under Jaehwan's hand, so that his palm pressed against his skin, too. If Jaehwan had moved his fingers down, just a little, they could have dipped under the elastic waistband of Seokjin’s basketball shorts, easy as that. 

Jaehwan chickened out that time. Tugged Seokjin’s shirt back down and put on his best naggy-aunt voice to tell Seokjin that if he slept with his belly exposed, he was going to catch a cold. Seokjin laughed and settled more comfortably into his lap, and that was that. Not a yes, not a no, but a maybe.

Wonshik plinked out a few more notes on his keyboard, then flattened his hands over his desk. “Um. Do you want to? Have a thing with him, I mean?”

Jaehwan put his phone down on his chest and scrubbed his hands into his eyes. 

“I don’t know.” His lungs felt really full, and he let out the air in a rush. “He’s—he’s a really good friend. I don’t want to fuck that up.”

Wonshik glanced at him, so fucking earnest. “Yeah, I get that. I don’t know him that well, but he seems like a really good guy. But you both know how it is, with both of you being idols, right? Maybe it would be okay.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Wonshik was sharp enough to take that for what it was. “Hey, did I show you the sweater I bought for Badass the other day?”

Jaehwan laughed. “If you blow all your royalties on designer dog clothes and expensive jewellery for Taekwoon, I’m gonna laugh really hard.”

Jaehwan sent a photo of the tiny dog sweater to Seokjin.

 _asdfsdfadgh fucking cute_ , Seokjin responded at once.

 _no you’re fucking cute_ , Jaehwan thought about sending back.

He lay back on the couch, his phone on his chest, and fell asleep to Wonshik noodling around on the keyboard. 

He kept thinking about it the next day, though. It felt like something urgent vibrating under his skin: maybe. 

—

Jaehwan was wide awake again that next night. Hakyeon had already told him twice to stop shouting at computer games and go to sleep already, but he was lying in bed, and he felt wide awake.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone before he could talk himself out of it.

**Jaehwan**  
hey  
i’m wearing your hoodie again  
it still kinda smells like you 

His messages hung on the screen. A couple of seconds later, the now-typing dots appeared and bopped along silently for a long, long time. Jaehwan pulled his hand away from his mouth. He really needed to stop biting his cuticles.

**Seokjin**  
are you saying i smell lee jaehwan

Jaehwan laughed, rolling over in bed.

**Jaehwan**  
yeah you do~~  
pretty rank  
you should get that looked at 

Jaehwan bit his lip. It was easy, really easy, to make it a joke. Seokjin had given him that out. But—he scrolled back up to Seokjin’s message. But there was also a possibility there, a joke that wasn’t really a joke: Seokjin in a hotel room in a foreign country, carefully weighing his words.

Maybe.

**Jaehwan**  
but no i mean like  
you smell nice  
i like it  
fuck sorry that’s weird isn’t it 

Jaehwan shut off his screen and dropped it on his chest.

It vibrated right away, and Jaehwan almost threw his phone across the room as he scrambled to see Seokjin’s message.

**Seokjin**  
nah not weird  
its cool

It seemed like it took forever for the next picture to load.

Seokjin, his fingers hooked into the neck of Jaehwan’s hoodie, pulling it over his mouth, his eyes soft, dark. And then another, swift on its heels: the blurry impression of Seokjin’s hand pushing the hem of the hoodie up, a triangle of smooth skin, the edge of his underwear. Jaehwan’s breath shuddered out of his chest.

**Seokjin**  
okay time to tell me i look really nice

**Jaehwan**  
yeah  
fuck  
i changed my mind you can keep the hoodie its all yours it looks better on you 

Jaehwan turned his camera on, held it up, and—and he didn’t know what to do.

He practically took selfies for a living. He should know what to do. He could do cute, he could do goofy, he could straight-up send a picture of himself with his hand down his sweatpants and the hem of Seokjin’s hoodie in his mouth, and he didn’t know.

**Seokjin**  
jae?  
hey no pressure huh?

**Jaehwan**  
nah just trying to figure out what best captures my stunning good looks 

**Seokjin**  
don’t kid urself jaehwannie  
you’re pretty as fuck but you’re also a goofy-ass looking dude  
and i like it

The picture Jaehwan sent—it wasn’t much, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t sent to Seokjin before. But his mouth looked good in it. He couldn’t look too closely at his eyes, though, because he thought they might give away too much.

**Seokjin**  
cute cute cute cute  
ah really i like you so much you know that right

Jaehwan buried his head in his pillow, because, because fuck, Seokjin was such a good guy, and he kind of felt like he wanted to laugh, and he kind of felt like he wanted to cry, and he kind of wanted to jump up and run down the hallway screaming his lungs out because he had too many emotions for his body to hold right now. It would be worth Hakyeon’s scolding in the morning.

**Jaehwan**  
yeah  
yeah me too  
i like you a whole lot 

Seokjin sent him back a selfie, his face pushed into the pillow and half-hidden beneath the duvet. His hair was in his face, his eyes crinkled like he was smiling really hard.

**Seokjin**  
ps that means i want to kiss you  
you know  
in case that’s not obvious  
would totally be cool with mutual blowjobs too jsyk

**Jaehwan**  
oh  
oh okay yeah  
im cool with that  
im super extra really cool with that

—

“What are you grinning about?” Hakyeon asked, looking quizzically at him when Jaehwan bumped into him for the fifth time that next morning. Jaehwan knew he was being annoying, but he couldn’t help it, felt like he had more energy than he knew what to do with. Seokjin had sent him another food adventure selfie that morning. He looked bright-eyed and a little giddy, too.

“Nothing,” Jaehwan said, pulling a face of utmost innocence. He went over to poke at Sanghyuk’s side until Sanghyuk flung him around a bit. He scrambled free of his grip when his phone pinged again.

**Seokjin**  
hey i'm back tomorrow  
just  
if you wanted to come over  
;)

The next two days dragged by because of that winky face.

— 

When Seokjin opened the door, Jaehwan didn’t know what to say.

Seokjin was wearing basketball shorts and a shirt with a hole in the armpit, and he was still Seokjin who laughed at Jaehwan's dumb jokes and made worse ones in return. But he also looked a little bit like some of the Californian sunshine might have gotten caught under his skin, radiating softly. Jaehwan wanted to touch him to see if it was as warm as it looked. 

“I, um,” Jaehwan said. He shuffled his feet. “I have your hoodie. You know. In case you were wondering. I washed it, too. Just in case.”

Seokjin grinned at him and pulled him inside.

The first time they kissed was kind of messy, mostly because Jaehwan kind of picked the worst moment for it and Seokjin almost burned himself with the pan he was cooking with. Seokjin’s lips were as soft as they looked, and he was a great kisser. He also managed to save their dinner, even though the fire alarm went off and they had to scramble to find a chair to silence it. 

Jaehwan gave Seokjin his hoodie back but stole another, fair and square.


End file.
